


Stars in the Universe

by Lithium012



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alcohol Poisoning, Arranged Marriage, Coma, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Sleeping Beauty AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 05:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16212794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lithium012/pseuds/Lithium012
Summary: Taekwoon watches the little boy with the big kitten eyes grow up into a young man with the same big kitten eyes. Now he’s watching that same young man fight for his life on a stiff hospital bed.





	Stars in the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: Alochol Poisoning
> 
> Yay for cute oneshots of my favourite ship!

There’s a darken fog that covers the streets, it’s like a scene out of a horror movie. Down the road, there’s a raging party at the big bricked home. Hongbin stands in front, hesitant to knock on the door. Hesitant to walk in. A gold ring around his left middle finger shines in the porch lights.

Finally, he gathers the courage to knock. Someone, utterly drunk, answers the door. “Yoo!! You here for the party?”

“Yeah. I guess I am.” He steps aside letting Hongbin in. He takes another hesitant step in, pausing in the foyer. He sticks his hands into his pockets, taking more steps into the home. The door closes behind him ominously.

“Do you want something to drink?” He doesn’t get to answer; a red cup is shoved into his hands. Liquor splashes out everywhere and Hongbin scowls. It’s going to stain the carpet. Someone in the background shouts to drink; and someone tips the red cup into Hongbin’s mouth. It burns as it goes down. His throat is burning like hell; the liquid fire sears his throat. A euphoric feeling spreads through his body.

_What the hell is in that red cup?_ “Do you want another?” another voice asks. Hongbin shakes his head, gripping onto the wall. “You look like you need another.” Another red cup somehow makes its way into Hongbin’s hands. He stares at them, blankly. That person who made him drink the first time – makes him drink again. And again. And again.

“You’re drunk,” someone laughs, as Hongbin falls onto the sofa. His eyes glaze over as he stares at the door, wondering why he’s even here in the first place. _Taekwoon._ Right, he’s here looking for his husband – a student at the university, while Hongbin is just starting senior year in high school. Someone’s hands on his waist as he’s dragged to the basement.

“Whe-Where’s Taekwoon?” Hongbin asks, stumbling down the stairs. “I need to see him.” No one answers him, gently shoving him onto the sofa.

“Do you want some more?” Hongbin shakes his head. That’s when the person grabs his jaw, forcing him to look upwards. “You need some more.” The liquor is burning, numbing as it trickles down his throat. He chokes a bit, gripping the person’s biceps. His hands feel heavy, like lead. It’s impossible to push that person off.

Blinking, he looks up at the person; the face blurry. He wonders if he’s going to die. More and more liquor is poured down his throat; till Hongbin falls over on the sofa. Completely drunk, pliant and vulnerable. His eyes close, head tipping to the side and wondering why. Why now?

The door opens, and someone shouts as they run down the stairs.

“Hongbin!”

~***~

When Taekwoon was a young boy, he learned about the family feud that runs deep in his family’s history. It goes back 400 years (okay, that might be a slight exaggeration. It’s more, like, 40 years but that’s not the point). All Taekwoon knows is that this feud goes back a long way, and there’s no reason behind it. Either way, it ends with someone being given to another family at the age of 16 for marriage.

And Taekwoon thinks that’s stupid. What happens if he doesn’t want to get married at 16? What happens if he wants to live his life freely? But that isn’t decided by him; it’s decided by his family fate. Being the youngest and only son suddenly stops being a good thing when a scared little boy arrives at there door when Taekwoon is 7.

The little boy is named Lee Hongbin, the only son of the Lee family – the one who lost and had to pay the price. The little boy is three years younger than Taekwoon, and his eyes are big. Big like a little kitten. Instantly, Taekwoon decides that he likes the little boy. Simply because he likes kittens.

~***~

There’s a broken light in the hospital room, and the smell of antiseptic is powerful. In the hospital bed, lies a boy with a sharp jaw line and an oxygen mask over his mouth. Beside him is a man holding his hand and staring at the heart monitor – that beeps, the only indicator of the person in the bed is still alive. A gold ring on the boy’s left hand matches the man.

Everyday for the past 6 months, Taekwoon would come to the hospital and sit next to Hongbin’s sleeping body, talking with him about mundane things. The things that keep Hongbin holding onto his life. Taekwoon’s thumbs run over Hongbin’s hands as he continues to mutter. He sounds mentally insane and he’s aware of it.

“Do you remember,” Taekwoon asks. “When you got married to me? That was 4 years ago.” 4 years of marriage; but 16 years of already being together. Taekwoon watches the little boy with the big kitten eyes grow up into a young man with the same big kitten eyes. Now he’s watching that same young man fight for his life on a stiff hospital bed.

Come 8 pm, Taekwoon leaves the hospital room for the night. He goes home to an empty apartment, eating leftovers that his family and Hongbin’s family. His eyes are red when he looks in the glass, reflected in the microwave. He reaches up, brushing the hair out of his eyes. Taekwoon looks like hell. Quietly, he makes his way into the bedroom, sleeping on the left side of the bed. Like he always does.

~***~

The day of the wedding was nerve wrecking for both Taekwoon and Hongbin. Taekwoon wiped his sweaty hands on his pants, looking out at the door. According to his mother, it’s bad luck to see his groom before the wedding. Now he’s worried; everything is placed on this wedding. _What happens if something bad happens?_ He shook his head, looking outward. The sound of the wedding music played, and Taekwoon took his spot at the alter.

It’s thrilling when the church door opened and Hongbin walked through, wearing the matching flower crown. He flashed his big smile, dimples digging into his cheeks. Taekwoon flashed a smile back and the ceremony flowed like music out of a violin.

“Are you sure?” he asked the younger male as he slipped the wedding band over the other’s finger.

“I’m sure. Just shut up and kiss me already.” So, Taekwoon did.

~***~

At 2 am, he gets a phone call from the hospital. “Hello?” he groggily says, peering at the phone.

“Mr. Jung?” A nurse with a deep voice asks. “Are you the husband of Mr. Lee Hongbin?”

“Yes! What happened? Is it something good?” Taekwoon sits up, jolting in his bed. He nearly trips over his pyjama pants and blanket as he tries his tries to get out of the apartment as fast as he could. He runs in, hair disheveled and nearly tripping over his long pyjama pants. The nurse looks at him, laughing a bit and leading him to Hongbin’s bedroom.

Awake, barely, in the bed is Hongbin. He looks over at the intruder and laughs weakly at the state of Taekwoon. “You look funny,” he says, his voice horrifically hoarse. Taekwoon smiles back, seeing how long Hongbin’s hair has gotten, nearly covering his eyes.

“You’re awake,” he whispers. “Oh my god, you’re awake.” Hongbin nods, smiling a bit. He reaches a hand out, wanting Taekwoon to come and hold it. Taekwoon walks over, slipping his hand into the latter’s, feeling how nice it fits with his. He leans down, placing a much-needed kiss, feeling Hongbin moving along with Taekwoon’s.

It feels right, Taekwoon thinks. This entire situation feels right. He moves back, pressing his forehead against Hongbin’s. “You don’t know how long I’ve waited for you.” Hongbin holds Taekwoon’s hand against his cheek. “I waited for so long.”

“I’m sorry,” Hongbin says. “I’m sorry I kept you waiting.”

Taekwoon tips Hongbin’s head up and places another kiss, feeling everything finally snapping back into place. Like stars in the universe.  


End file.
